A wedding about Damon & Elena
by Klaroline and delena fan1992
Summary: A wedding about Damon & Elena


**" I'm getting married today!" Elena came running down the stairs of the Mikaelson house to find Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah sitting around the breakfast bar in the kitchen.**

**Bonnie looked up from her plate of toast just as Elena came into the kitchen.**

**" I'm getting married ... today!" Elena walked over and sat down on Caroline's knee.**

**" I'm sorry, what did you say Elena?" Caroline said as she wrapped her arm around Elena's neck giving her a hug.**

**Elena took Caroline's face in her hands pulling her ear over to her mouth.**

**" I'm g-e-t-t-i-n-g m-a-r-r-i-e-d t-o-d-a-y!" Elena sacastically spelled out each letter.**

**Bonnie and Rebekah Laughed as Caroline pretended to slap Elena on the cheek playfully.**

**" You're funny." Caroline said pushing Elena off her knee so she could get up.**

**" Stefan, have you seen the number for the car service? I need to make sure they come to pick me and Elena up on time tonight."**

**" I called them for you already, Damon. They will be here at 8 don't worry. You're the one acting like the bride here brother."**

**Stefan walked into Damon's bedroom as Damon came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist, a phone in his hand.**

**" Oh thanks Stef, I am not acting like the bride, I just want the day to just go perfect for Elena she deserves it to be just the way she wants it."**

**" Right im going to go pick up the suits, they called a few minutes ago, all the alterations are done. Just in time right?"**

**Stefan walked back out the room and out to his car. Damon walked over to his window looking out in the direction of Elena's house. Just then his phone rang. Damon looked at his phone unknown number. ' Who's this ' Damon thought pressing answer.**

**" Hello?"**

**" I'll be there at 1 don't let it happen without me." The voice one the other end of the phone said.**

**" I'll see you then." Damon said, hanging up.**

**" Rebekah!" Elena shouted down from the bathroom.**

**Rebekah was up the stairs and outside the bathroom door in seconds.**

**" What's wrong?" Rebekah asked, opening the door to find Elena sitting on the floor by the bathtub.**

**" I forgot my something blue." Elena said, as she stared at the floor.**

**" UUUmmmm I have a blue ribbon in my bag. I could jazz it up a little and you could wear it as a braclet." Rebekah said helping Elena up off the floor.**

**" Elena!" Caroline shouted, from downstairs.**

**Elena went to the edge of the stairs looking down to see Caroline at the door, the mailman waiting on the other side.**

**" You need to sign for this." Caroline said holding out a package.**

**"Ummm can you bring it here i'm not exactly in door answering clothes." She gestured to her towel.**

**Caroline took the pad from the mailman walking up to Elena. She signed it and Caroline returned it to the awaiting hands of the mailman.**

**" Thank you." Caroline said closing the door.**

**" What is it?" Rebekah asked.**

**" Let's take a look."**

**Caroline walked off into the kitchen followed by Elena and Rebekah, Elena still in her towel she remained standing. The other girls gathered around her as she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful hair comb. It was studded with blue dimonds.**

**" Wow, that's beautiful." Caroline said taking it out of the box.**

**In the box there was a piece of folded paper. Elena took the paper out of the box and opened it. It was a letter. She read it out loud so everyone could here.**

**Elena,  
I found this in Denver and I thourght of you.  
Sorry I can't be there for your wedding, school is really hectic right now.  
I miss you sis. I can't wait to come home next month.  
Have a great day Elena, mum and dad would be so proud.  
Jeremy.  
x x x x**

**Elena wiped the tears from her eyes. Jeremy was still in Denver, he had been home twice in the two years that he had been away. She really missed him.**

**" Oww Elena don't cry." Caroline placed the comb onto the counter and ran to Elena's side pulling her close.**

**Rebekah and Bonnie joined in the hug, the four girls stood in the embrase for a few minutes until Elena began to laugh.**

**" What's so funny." Bonnie asked.**

**" I found my something blue." Elena said picking the comb up off the counter, she rubbed her finger over the dimonds.**

**" I love you Jeremy." Elena said placing the comb back into the box.**

**Stefan returned to find Klaus, Elijah and Matt in the kitchen drinking beer, the guys were trying to get Damon to tell them where he was taking Elena on their honeymoon.**

**" It's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." Damon said walking over to the fridge.**

**" Beer Stef?" He asked, before Stefan even walked through the door. Matt looked round but Stefan wasn't there. Matt looked confused, but then Stefan walked through the door his hands full of suit bags.**

**" How do you do that?" Matt asked**

**" I didn't even hear him come in."**

**The rest of the guys laughed,**

**" It come with being a vampire Matt. Here let me show you." Damon was at Matt's neck fangs exposed.**

**" Damon!" Stefan shouted.**

**" I'm kidding, calm down." Damon said patting Matt on the back, and returned to his set.**

**Stefan looked over at the clock on the wall. 11:30.**

**" Damon, guys time to get ready, car's here in a hour." Stefan said now pointing at the clock.**

**" Here let me help." Elijah took two of the suit bags from Stefans hands as he passed heading for the staris.**

**" I could be ready in seconds." Damon said to Stefan as he joined his brother in his room.**

**" Yes I know but we have the time to make you look, well try to make you look half decent." Stefan said throwing a bag in Damon's face.**

**" Finished." Caroline said slidding the dimond comb into the back of Elena's hair just above her veil.**

**Elena turned to face the rest of her friends.**

**" You look amazing Elena." Rebekah said wiping a tear from her face.**

**" You do Elena words really can't describe how beautiful you look. Damon's not going to able to control himself around you tonight." Bonnie said holding her hand together as to not hug Elena and mess up all of Caroline's hard work.**

**" Right ladies, time to put these on." Bonnie said pulling the bridesmaids dresses out of there bag.**

**They were a a light blue, Elena had chosen that colour so that they matched Damon's eyes.  
Elena sat looking at herself in the mirror, as her bridesmaids dressed behind her, she handn't notice but she had started to cry again.**

**" Elena what wrong?" Rebekah said, she walked to Elena's side kneeling down beside her.**

**" I look like my mum." She said as she continued to look at herself in the mirror.**

**She wiped away the tears and stood up.**

**" And she would kill me for crying this much, so who want's to help me with my dress.**

**Elena had gone for the simple but eligant look with her dress she didn't want to take to much focus from her face. It was well fitted all the way down to her knees then it fanned out like a mermaids tale, a simple flowered patten of diamonds down the one side, pulled tight around her top with a corset back.**

**" Elena people are starting to arrive. Where are we sending them?" Rick shouted up the stairs, Elena was still in Rebekah's bedroom, she didn't want to risk Damon seeing her before he needed to.**

**" Just send them to the garden Rick, the chairs are set up already."**

**Klaus had offered the Mikaelson home to Elena and Damon for their weeding and reception. Elena wanted everthing outdoors.**

**Elena looked out of the back window, out towards the aisle that she would soon be walking down to become Mrs Salvatore. The sun was shinning it's brightest and the leaves on the trees glistened.**

**" Elena come away from the window." Caroline said entering the room taking Elena by the arm leading her to the far side of the room.**

**" Why?" Elena asked as she sat down infront of the mirror again for Caroline fixed the last few touches on her hair and make up.**

**" Because you husband to be has just walked in and do you really want him looking up to see you standing in that window?"**

**" No not really, thanks Caroline." Elena said taking Caroline hand and hugging it to her face.**

**' Knock knock '**

**Elena looked round to see who it was. the door was empty.**

**" Damon if thats you go away I don't want you to see me."**

**" Oh i'll just leave then." Said the voice from behind the door.**

**' That's not Damon.' Elena though to herself. It wasn't, It couldn't be.**

**Jeremy appeared in the doorway already dressed in a suit.**

**" I'll leave you two alone." Caroline said leaving the room**

**Elena got up from her set and ran into Jeremy's waiting arms.**

**" Surprise." Jeremy said as he held his sister.**

**" What are you doing here." Elena said, hugging Jermey tighter.**

**" Couldn't let my big sister get married without me there to walk her down the aisle could I." Jermey said as he lifted Elena's head so he could look at her.**

**" You've grown." Elena said.**

**" And you look stunning Elena, mum and dad would be so proud of you."**

**Elena had to closer eye to force back the tears.**

**" Oh man not again." She said**

**" Caroline. Help!" Jeremy shouted.**

**Caroline was at the door in seconds taking Elena by the hand leading her back to the mirror.**

**" Well will talk later Elena i'll be downstairs waiting to give you away." Jeremy said.**

**Elena grabbed his hand as he went to leave.**

**" Your never going to lose me Jer, i'll always be your big sister." She said as he left her and Caroline alone.**

**Damon stood at the end of the aisle his brother by his side as the bridesmaids walked towards him.**

**" You ready?" Stefan turned to Damon as Rebekah sat down and the wedding march began.**

**" Born ready." Damon said.**

**Everyone stood up and turn to face the the doors. Elena stepped out into the sun, the rays glistening off the diamonds on her dress, her arm linked through Jeremy's. They walked down the aisle everyone's eyes on her. As the reached the end Jermey took Elena's hand giving it to Damon and patting him on the back.**

**" Look after her." He said to Damon before sitting down.**

**Elena and Damon read the vows they had written to each other. Rebekah wiped the tears from her eyes as Elena said how much Damon ment to her and how she never wanted to leave his side.**

**" Do you Elena Gilbert, take Damon Salvatore to be you lawfully wedded husband?"**

**" I do." Elena said squeezing Damon's hand tighter.**

**" And do you.." Damon put his hand out for the revrand to stop talking.**

**" I do." He said grabbing Elena and pressed his lips against hers.**

**" Oh um I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."**

**Elena could feel the sweetness of Damon's breath as he parted his lips a little. ' I'm married now I can do this ' Elena thought to herself, she put her arms around Damon's neck pulling him even closer towards her kissing him hard and passionately.**

**" Ladies and gentlemen. I give you the newly weds. Mr and Mrs Salvatore."**

**Elena and Damon walked hand in hand down the stairs to the second part of the Mikaelson house's garden. It was all decorated by Caroline just the way Elena had asked. Fairy lights surrounded the dance floor as Elena and Damon took their place in the center.**

**" I love you, so much." Elena said as Damon took her by the hand, placing his other hand on her lower back.**

**The music began to play as Damon span Elena round the dance floor.**

**" I love you more." Damon whispered in her ear as he lowered her into a dip, kissing her cheek as he brought her back up right.**

**Their dance ended and the DJ asked the rest of the guest to join the newly weds on the dance floor. Jeremy came over to Elena and Damon.**

**" May I have a dance." Jeremy asked tapping Damon on the shoulder.**

**" Of course brother." Damon said giving Elena's hand over to Jeremy.**

**Damon walked over to the DJ and asked for a slow song again, that would give Jermey and Elena a better chance to talk. As the slow song began Jeremy bowed to his sister, she laughed and then curtseyed.**

**" Why didn't you tell me you were coming home sooner Jer." Elena said resting her head on her brother's shoulder.**

**" It was a surprise." He said back as he twirled her out and then back in.**

**Elena laughed.**

**" Wait who picked you up from the airport?" Elena said stopping looking her brother in the face.**

**" Ummm." Jeremy didn't know if he should say, he didn't want anyone getting in trouble.**

**" DAMON!" Elena shouted.**

**Elena looked around to find Damon, she caught his eye as he danced past her with Bonnie.**

**" He knew you were coming home didn't he?" Elena asked not angry just a little upset.**

**" He wanted everything to be perfect for you Elena and he knew me being here would do that."**

**Elena rested her head against Jeremy again.**

**" He was right." She said.**

**They danced in silence. As the song came to an end another familiar voice asked**

**" Do I get a dance."**

**Elena looked up to see Stefan standing there.**

**" You bet you do." Elena said taking Stefan's hand.**

**" Ok girls gather round." Elena stood her back to the crowd of girls, all pushing for a space at the front. She held her Bouquet up into the air.**

**" 3...2...1..." The bouquet left Elena's fingers and flew through the air, land directly into Bonnie's awaiting hands. Elena cheered as Bonnie looked down at the roses she had just caught without trying.**

**" One day Bonnie." Caroline said, Klaus shoved her,**

**" Don't be rude love."**

**" It's ok she right." Bonnie said looking up finally. Just as she did Jeremy caught her eye. She waved, he smiled and gestured with his head for them to go inside. They didn't realy resolve there relationship before he left. Bonnie walked over to him and they went inside.**

**The sun began to set over Mystic Falls, Elena and Damon walked through an archway of there friends arms to the waiting limo.**

**" Where are we going?" Elena asked as Damon opened her door.**

**" It's a surprise." He said as she took his hand and climbed inside.**

**Damon walked round to the other side of the car getting in. They both appeared in the sun roof waving out to their family and friends as the limo pulled away.**

**" Goodbye." Elena called out in her loudest voice just before Damon pulled her back into the car.**

**" So Mrs Salvatore here we go it's the start of our life together, do you still what it to happed tonight? Have you told anyone?"**

**" I do." Elena said, taking Damon's face in her hands looking into his eyes.**

**" They know, it's my choice either way." She said nessling into Damons chest.**

**" The this is the beginning of forever." He said lifting her face up into a kiss.**


End file.
